This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with subterranean wells and, in one example described below, more particularly provides a well tool with an indexing device.
It is sometimes desirable to change configurations of well tools downhole. For example, a valve may be changed from open to closed (and/or closed to open), a packer assembly may be changed from unset to set (and/or set to unset), a reamer may be changed from retracted to extended (and/or from extended to retracted), etc.
Therefore, it will be readily appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of operating well tools downhole. Such improvements could be used with any type of well tool, for changing a configuration of the well tool, for changing a mode of operation of the well tool, or for any other operational purpose.